Bloody Bella
by Lady Rowling
Summary: Aunque haya muerto..todavía seré...Bloody Bella


Cuando miraba su antebrazo izquierdo, una sonrisa maniática deformaba su rostro; su vida tenía un propósito y aquello enaltecía el apellido Black. Al fin, su madre y sus hermanas se darían cuenta de lo que estaba hecha y dispuesta hacer, los sangre sucia y los muggles eran blanco de su maldad y Lord Voldemort el dueño de su destino.

"_En el momento que el inmundo mestizo de Harry Potter se enfrentará a Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix, estaría preparada para lanzar sus hechizos y bailar bajo la lúgubre luz de la luna, alabando a su amo, el ser que le provocaba una bizarra sensación de amor"_

Coraje, ambición y demencia, eran la mezcla perfecta para describir el sentir de Bellatrix Lestrange. Su gran momento había llegado; la batalla había comenzado y estaba preparada para demostrar el porqué tenía el titulo de ser la mas fiel seguidora del Señor Tenebroso. Había esperado desde muy joven para que llegara el momento preciado, para demostrarle al mundo que, para Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort era su religión, destino y vida. Fue entonces, cuando se acercaba hacia ella, una bruja rechoncha y de cabello pelirrojo; Molly Weasley tenía el rostro contorsionado por el odio y apuntaba con firmeza su varita. Bellatrix soltó una carcajada con todo el desprecio de su oscuro corazón. Estaba lista para matar a aquella traidora, cosa que se convertía en una delicia porque todavía tenía tiempo de jugar un poco, antes de lanzar su hechizo final.

"_¡A mi hija no, perra!"_ fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó, lo demás se convirtió en un torbellino de oscuridad.

"_Prefiero luchar y morir antes de que él caiga…aunque sé que no morirá porque Lord Voldemort es el amo de este mundo"_

Su cuerpo había estallado en mil pedazos, sin embargo, su alma continuaba intacta. No concebía que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, además, ignoraba totalmente en donde se encontraba. Bellatrix, que ya pertenecía al mundo de los muertos, se había convertido en un espectro de piel cetrina y cabello opaco Suspicaz y receloso, la bruja se deslizó hacia una inscripción de madera, la cual contenía unas letras plateadas que indicaban:

"_**The dark memories"**_

Nunca había escuchado sobre aquel bosque, el cual estaba iluminado por una luna verdosa, muy diferente al mundo de los vivos.. Avanzó a través de un sendero sombrío, que estaba rodeado de arboles caídos, formando siniestras figuras; su nuevo objetivo era llegar al final de aquella vereda, deseando encontrarse con algún mago o bruja que le explicará que estaba sucediendo. Su mayor preocupación era encontrar a su amo…lo antes posible…

"_Cuando me haya ido, yo les diré que Lord Voldemort es mi religión"_

Al llegar hasta el final del sendero, descubrió un misterioso lago, en el que para su sorpresa, comenzaron a aparecer unas extrañas imágenes borrosas. Lestrange, boquiabierta y estupefacta observó su propio reflejo, sin embargo, asombrada se dio cuenta que aquella Bellatrix era sin duda alguna la joven de aquellos años en Hogwarts…

Pasmada y apesadumbrada, miró con gran curiosidad lo que al parecer eran sus más preciados recuerdos, que ahora se aparecían en el agua. Había sido una digna representante de Slytherin: astuta, maléfica y poseedora de una extraña belleza, cualidades que le subían el orgullo por los aires. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujaba en su rostro, cada vez que en su retorcida mente comenzaban a salir una serie de ideas de tortura, que utilizaría contra las pifias de sus compañeros. Bellatrix Black no era una buena persona y eso no le afectaba en lo absoluto, aquello la enorgullecía; la maldad era parte de su esencia y no le molestaba, era lo único que la hacia realmente feliz y que le producía sentirse cómoda con ella misma.

"_Esperé en las cimas de las montañas, tu resurgimiento y gloria"_

Un nuevo recuerdo emergió del lago y se vio a si misma, caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts; vislumbró a lo lejos a aquel muchacho que le producía aquella fatalista atracción; era alto, de cabello negro y de finas facciones, era el mal encarnado en belleza. Desde que lo conoció, Tom Ryddle la dejó atónita y fascinada, él era el único que la comprendía, que al contrario de todos, pensaba que la magia tenebrosa era el camino correcto…el camino indicado. Entendía sus sueños e inspiraciones; la frialdad maligna que se reflejaba en sus ojos, era la muestra perfecta de que él era el elegido del mal, su futuro amo y mentor.

"_El amor es sólo la historia que puede resultar, pero bien sabemos que aquello sería una perdida de tiempo"_

Había ocurrido durante la madrugada, en una solitaria sección restringida. Lo recordaba bien, cada detalle, El lugar estaba iluminado tan por una tenue luz de aquella luna de Octubre. Víctimas del destino que les tenía preparado un futuro oscuro y glorioso para ambos. Bellatrix se hallaba ahí por un solo propósito, encontrar entre los estantes algún manual de pociones. Ansiaba vengarse contra esa peste que la había humillado aquella mañana, y dejarle en claro que en su mundo no había lugar para los sangre sucia. Pero, al parecer no se encontraba del todo sola; un atractivo mago sostenía entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un libro sobre pociones tenebrosas. Bellatrix lo fulminó con la mirada y el joven de nombre Tom Riddle clavó sus oscuros ojos en la bruja y sonriendo con demencia musitó:

- Conozco el motivo por el que estas aquí…-

Bellatrix arqueó una ceja suspicaz.

- Una brillante sangre pura ¡Humillada por una asquerosa hija de muggles!- continuó el muchacho; sus palabras estaban impregnadas de tal frialdad, que cualquiera hubiese sentido terror. Sin embargo, Bellatrix era diferente y aquello aumentaba su rabia.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Entrometerte en los asuntos de una Black!- gritó con ira. Abriendo los ojos como platos,

-Me parece que eres tú la persona que he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo….-comentó con paciencia. El mago arrancó la hoja de un mohoso libro y se la entregó a una perturbada Slytherin. - Esa mugrienta sangre sucia recibirá su merecido…en este lugar no hay lugar para esas miserables ratas….los magos somos superiores a los muggles, por consiguiente, en Hogwarts se comete un grave error al acepar a los provenientes de familias muggles…. ¿Donde queda el respeto a la sangre pura?- concluyó el muchacho alejándose de la bruja.

Cuando la puerta de la "Sección prohibida" se cerró, Bellatrix comenzó a sonreír con demencia, dejando atrás la ira por un sentimiento de profundo respeto y admiración. Al fin, alguien la comprendía…

"_Voy a bailar, con mis manos, por encima de mi cabeza, gritando tu nombre a través de la oscuridad….aunque haya muerto….mi alma siempre será tuya"_


End file.
